


Last Friday Night

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, blowjob, nail marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar brings a date back to the apartment he shares with Castiel, knowing it's against the rules. Usually Castiel shows no interest or physical attraction, that is until Dean stumbles through his door, looking like Heaven on legs. Not Balthazar/Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

It was a Friday night, just like any other Friday night previously, Castiel was in the dorm room he shares with his best friend Balthazar. They are both enrolled in classes at the University in the state furthest away from their hometown of Pontiac, Illinois. Castiel is in his third year, studying to become a doctor, while Balthazar hadn't really picked a direction yet. Mostly he was just there for the parties, constant drinking and bad life choices were kind of his specialty.

After three years of pointing out how Balthazar was going to get kicked out of school any day Castiel finally gave up and just accepted his friend for the way he was, flawed but unchangable.

Usually Cass would spend his nights hidden in his private bedroom, studying for his MCATS and going over the future topics to be discussed in the upcoming lectures. Tonight the teen felt he wanted to listen to some classical music while he went over medical terminology, so he setup his books in the living room. Even Castiel could admit there was better acoustics in the larger room and the speakers Balthazar had gave a better effect than the Bluetooth speakers his family got him this past Christmas.

That's how Balthazar found his roommate around midnight.

Castiel was a little surprised when Balthazar came back from his evening events so early. Usually the blonde teen would stay out until after last call at the bars and clubs, but not tonight. What shocked the dark-haired teen more was the fact that Balthazar was not alone, he brought someone, presumably his date or someone he met at the party he was at back to the apartment.

Balthazar knew how Cass felt about casual encounters and set ground rules before he agreed to be Balthazar's roommate. No one-nighters in the apartment, Balthazar was to go to his date's place instead. This rule had gone unbroken until this night. Granted Balthazar did better than Castiel expected, three years was a long time so Castiel supposed he could let this rule slide, just this once. The fact that the guy standing beside Balthazar was tall and quite handsome held absolutely no sway, whatsoever, Castiel had to keep repeating that over and over again in his head.

Balthazar was slightly buzzed when he agreed to bring the guy back to his place. Normally he would honour the 'no casual encounters allowed in the apartment' rule but this guy was beyond hot and the guy insisted that they could not go back to the guy's place to screw. Something about his little brother being impressionable and the walls being paper thin also. At the time it sounded like a reasonable excuse but now Balthazar is wishing he refused.

The blonde teen is worried. The green-eyed security guard was flirting with him relentlessly all night and even in the taxi, but now it's like he's chopped liver. If Balthazar didn't know any better he'd say his date and his roommate are 'eye-fucking', but Balthazar has never seen Castiel show even the slightest interest in another human being sexually, male or female, so he can't be one hundred percent certain.

He's basing his jealousy off the fact that his 'casual encounter' has stopped flirting with him and is sitting on the couch, asking Castiel questions. It's not flirty questions or anything, just boring medical jargon and stuff, but it's still taking away from his amount of time that they could be bent over a piece of household furniture rutting like dogs in heat.

Castiel doesn't seem to notice though, seeing how he's answering the questions in depth, using his facial expressions when needed.

Balthazar tries to steer the guy towards his bedroom, pointing out that his guitar is located in his room. The guy seemed interested in seeing his guitar not more than twenty minutes ago.

Castiel is the one to make eye contact with Balthazar first, realizing he's keeping Balthazar and Dean from what they came here to do. Castiel knows that Balthazar always gets what or who he wants, especially when it comes to who he wants to screw. This is the one time where Castiel wishes he knew how speak up for himself. He gives an odd expression when he looks back to Dean but doesn't intervene. He sighs and looks back to his textbooks, trying to focus on his studies and praying that he will be able to block out the sounds that will most likely fill the apartment and the mental images, both Castiel doesn't think he can handle. Why can't he do or say something?

Dean looks over at the guy he came here to screw, the one giving him an impatient look. When he turns back to talk more with Castiel his expression falters, seeing Castiel has already gone back to studying. He hardens his look and gets up from the couch, nodding at his original conquest, sneaking a peek back at the dark-haired teen once more before following Balthazar to his bedroom.

Once behind the closed bedroom door Balthazar puts on his best 'let's screw' look as he strips, pulling his grey v-neck shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt.

Dean tries his best to stay focused on the half naked guy in front of him, but he can't, those blue eyes keep floating across his mind, distracting him. The green-eyed guy takes a moment to respond to the man kissing his lips and moving down to nibble on his neck.

Balthazar knows, how can he not, this guy, Dean, Castiel asked him his name, is not here in the bedroom with him, not really. Blue balls be damned, Balthazar can't do this. He sighs and pulls away from Dean's neck. He looks his date in the eyes for a second before he nods and bends to pick up his shirt in defeat. "It's fine, go."

Dean looks at Balthazar for a second before he slumps, "I'm sorry dude."

"Don't make this harder than it already is, my balls are killing me. Just don't keep me up with the noise." Balthazar opens a drawer, grabs a bottle, tossing it to Dean with a fake grin. "Go easy on him, he's new to this."

Dean catches the bottle of lube, confused. Why would he do that? When Balthazar hands him a foil wrapper containing a condom he shrugs.

Balthazar grabs a clean pair of boxers and heads for the damn shower, in hopes of at least rubbing one out before having to hear them.

Castiel hasn't really been concentrating on the chapter his book is open to. Not since he heard Balthazar's bedroom door close, he's been reading the same damn two line for going on five minutes now. He keeps telling himself he's not trying to listen for when Dean and Balthazar start screwing, he's not! He's confused when a few minutes later the door opens and he hears someone go into the bathroom and the shower turn on. There's no way they could have gotten naked, done enough foreplay to prepare whichever one was the receiver and actually orgasmed, all in such a short amount of time. Castiel can't bring himself to look up from the page for two reasons; his eyes are mysteriously watering and he does not want to see Dean leaving all red faced from sex. He just knows that will break him.

The dark-haired teen closes his eyes tightly, hoping Dean will just sneak past him without a goodbye. He hears the footsteps approaching from Balthazar's room and holds his breath. He groans when he feels warmth on his shoulders, Dean is going to test his mental control. Castiel sighs and slowly opens his eyes, preparing himself for the hardest moment he's ever faced.

The second Castiel lifts his head and opens his eyes Dean surges forward and claims the chapped lips he wished he was kissing minutes ago.

Castiel is shocked and quite confused, taking a few seconds to respond. When Castiel's mind catches up with his body he pulls back and looks at Dean, confused.

"I couldn't go through with it, knowing the guy I wanted to kiss more was sitting here, studying."

"What about Balthazar?"

"He knew too. He gave his blessing, I think, kinda... It's complicated." Dean claims Cass' lips for another kiss. "Point is he's in the shower so we can have some privacy."

Cass smiles slightly. Dean grins, kissing the teen's neck.

"He seems to think you've never..." Castiel's face takes on a rosy complexion at the assumption. "You really haven't, oh boy."

"I've never felt the inclination to partake in such physical actions, until now."

"Well now I feel like I'm special."

"You are, there's just something about you, I can't place it."

"You don't need to place it, just act on it. Why did you let me get off this couch and walk away? What if me and him went through with it? It could have gotten complicated later on."

"I have no experience sexually, how can I please you, a man of my dreams? You are better off with someone who can make your eyes rolls back and your toes curl, which is not me."

Dean laughs at Castiel's description of an orgasm. "Sounds like you understand the feeling, from a medical prospective, but not a personal prospective. Let me show you, first hand. And I think I can make that decision for myself, thank you very much. I got up and went with Balthazar 'cause I thought you were just being nice, talking to me about my brother to be polite."

"I was just trying to keep talking, figuring the longer and more in-depth we got in conversation the more likely it was for you to stay here wanting to talk more."

Dean chuckles softly, trailing his finger along his perfect man's jawline. "It was like we were meant to meet and talk."

"I'm glad Balthazar broke the rules tonight."

"Me too, dude." Dean runs his fingers through Cass' messy black hair, grabbing a section of the hair at the crown. "Less talk, more kissing."

Castiel hums deep inhis throat when Dean slips his tongue into his mouth, roaming the crevices.

The two teens are pushing aside the medical papers as Cass starts to slide into a laying position with Dean getting on top of him. The green-eyed teen works to rid Castiel of his button up shirt as quickly as he can. Luckily no buttons are flung off in the rush. Next Dean works his fingers on Cass' belt and pants.

Castiel can't believe just how lucky he has gotten. He lets Dean have the lead, mostly because he doesn't really how what he's doing. In theory he knows what's involved in anal sex but he's still very new to the concept of performing it.

Dean has them both naked in record time. He trails kisses down the pale skin beneath him, alternating between kisses, licks and sucks as he makes his venture south. He encounters a hardening nipple, blowing upon it to add stimulation to Cass' experience.

Castiel moans softly as Dean takes the budding nub into his mouth, licking and sucking on it. His fingers find the naked flesh of Dean's back, digging in slightly.

Dean continues to suck on the nipple as his left hand moves further south, finding Cass' semi-hard cock resting against his belly. He wraps his fingers around the head and squeezes gently, wanting to hear a pleasurable moan from his lover.

Cass feels warmth on his cock and moves his hips up, into the sensation.

The blonde haired, green eyed teen pulls his head away from Cass to grin. "You like that, I'm guessing. Want more?"

Cass groans, nodding his head as he finds his voice, "Yes," he croaks out as he moves closer to Dean, wanting more, physically needing more.

"Good," is the only thing Dean says before he kisses Castiel's pouty lips once more as his hands work the hardened cock. He ducks his head down and kisses the head of Castiel's throbbing cock just before he opens his mouth, wrapping his lips around the man's cock. He relaxes his throat as he takes in as much of the length as he can, stopping when his nose comes into contact with the curly black hairs. His tongue works in tandem with his hand as he massages the dark-haired teen's balls.

Castiel's hands find their way to Dean's neck then his head, gently holding Dean's head in place.

Dean is working Castiel to the brink, licking, sucking and humming as he feels the change in Cass' body language. He stops, pulling off as he leaves the slick cock just moments from release.

It takes Cass a few seconds to come back to Earth, "Why did you stop, God that felt amazing."

"'Cause I got bigger plans and I prefer you to be coming at the same general time as me, it's only courtesy, don't ya think?"

Castiel is following Dean's train of thought, mostly and nods.

"Good, know this next part will be uncomfortable but hopefully not painful, okay?"

"Yeah, do it, Dean."

"Fuck, you're voice is so damn sexy like that. All low and gravelly, we better get you ready I wanna bust inside of you."

"That sounds messy... but good, I'm assuming."

"Hellz yeah." Dean reaches and grabs the fallen lubricant and condom, wagging it in front of Castiel. "Just try not to tense up and I'll be as quick as I can."

Castiel looks at the lube with determination. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Dean chuckles as he opens the lube, spreading it along his fingers, warming it up for Cass' benefit. He spreads Castiel's legs farther apart, getting better access to the young and inexperienced teen's puckered hole. He starts with a single finger, tracing around the starburst before pressing the index finger in, slowly stretching the strong muscle.

Castiel can't control the gasp that slips out from his tightly pressed lips. It doesn't hurt but feels odd. He tries to concentrate on his medical terms whilst Dean stretches his ass to accommodate his rather impressive manhood.

Dean has been on the receiving end a few times and knows to keep your mind of something else. He starts to stroke the softening cock between his lover's legs. When the finger enters easily Dean adds a second finger, twisting and scissoring as he gets the third finger lined up and pressed in he feels Cass shudder.

Something is brushed inside Castiel that causes an involuntary spasm within his body, his toes curl as something in his abdomen tingles unexpectedly.

Dean presses against the triangular node two and a half inches past the second ring of anal muscles. He hears a filthy moan and knows. He keeps brushing Castiel's prostate as he directs his attention to ripping open the condom wrapper trying to unroll the pre-lubricated latex down his rock hard cock. "Give me a second babe." He pulls the fingers from inside Castiel and uses both hands to roll the condom down his length. "Open your eyes and look at me Cass. I need you to be here, with me right now, okay?"

Castiel does as he's told, cracking open his eyes to look his lover in the eyes.

Once Dean's sure he has Castiel's attention he leans down and gives a passionate and deep kiss, pulling away after ten seconds. "Okay, this might hurt, I'm bigger than three fingers, I'm sorry if it's painful, just tell me to stop."

"Okay Dean." His voice cracks at the end but he smiles.

Dean presses his cock to the entrance and pushes in slightly, looking Castiel in the eye, letting him know he's not going to thrust in.

Castiel makes a surprised noise but bites his lip a moment later. "Go on, Dean."

Dean presses his head in more, stopping once the head is fully in and feels the first ring close around the head. He takes a breath and pushes in more, not breaking eye contact with his lover. He knows to stop when he sees Castiel close his eyes. He leans down and kisses his lover, "You okay?"

"Yes, Dean. Keep going."

Dean pushes all the way in and exhales loudly, it's so tight and warm and feels amazing.

Castiel takes a deep breath, "come here," he whispers, pulling Dean down for a passionate kiss. "Make me scream your name before Balthazar gets out of the shower and hears."

Dean pulls back from the kiss and smile, "Yes sir." He pulls out until just the tip of his cock is being held inside by the ring of muscle before he slides back in, starting a slow rhythm.

Castiel finger nails find Dean's butt cheeks and find purchase, "Faster damnit. Hit that spot again."

Dean laughs as he picks up speed, thrusting into Castiel's ass, watching as his entrance stretches to take in his girth. He grabs behind Castiel's left knee and pulls the leg up to rest on his shoulder, the angle is what is needed to hit the aforementioned prostate dead on. He slams into the node repeatedly, tearing the most vocal responses from his lover he's gotten the entire time.

As Castiel's sweet spot is triggered his body takes on a primitive reaction, his hips buck as his ass clenches, meeting each and every near animalistic thrust Dean gives. His arms look for purchase where they can, digging into couch fabric and even flesh, when Dean leans down to whisper in Castiel's ear.

"God, You're like no one else. AHHHH!" He straightens up and unclenches Cass' fingernails from his shoulder. "Fuck, you're like a minx, fiestier than any woman even."

"Shut up and fuck my brains out!" Castiel nearly growls as he lifts his hips.

"Yeah, one of a kind, that's for fucken sure." Dean starts to twist his hips as he thrust in, placing both legs on his shoulders as he grunts and fucks.

Not finding anything to grab in hopes of grounding himself Cass wraps his hands around his own cock and starts to stroke in time with Dean's thrusts.

The internal clenching sends Dean to the edge. The green eyed teen turns his head and sinks his teeth into the flesh of Cass' calf as he gives one more hip thrust, orgasming loudly before collapsing on the back of the couch they are screwing on. Castiel's thighs clench upon his own orgasm. His legs fall from their perch on Dean's shoulders. Neither voluntarily moves until they hear the shower finally shut off. Castiel leans up and taps Dean's shoulder to rouse him from his post-coital bliss.

"Hey Dean, we gotta get cleaned up."

Dean slowly comes back, groggily, "Huh, yeah, okay." He holds the base of his softening cock as he pulls from Cass' abused entrance. He pulls the full condom off his cock, knotting it as he looks for the trash bin. He grabs his boxers, slipping them on quickly then looks for his jeans and shirt, once all his clothing is located he makes for the apartment door and leaves.

Castiel is left lying on the couch naked and covered in his own come. He's speechless on what just happened. The blue-eyed teen has just enough sense to grab a fleece throw from the end of the couch and cover himself before he hears the bathroom door open and Balthazar comes walking out, towel wrapped around his waist and a second towel to dry his hair.

"Hey, Cassie, where's your playdate? I was going to give him something I owe him."

"What do you mean? Was he an escort?" Castiel sits up in anger, thinking he lost his virginity to a member of the sex trade of all things. The blanket moves and Balthazar has to cover his eyes at the skin exposed. "Answer me Bathazar! Did you pay him to have sex with me?!"

"Fucken hell, NO! I mean I owed him for the taxi and some drinks. I think I'm slightly offended that you think I would pay for sex, and the fact you think I need to pay for company. I met him and we were having a good time, yesh."

"Oh, okay." He finally covers his junk with the blanket.

"Thanks for the view, by the way."

Castiel wraps the blanket around his waist, exposing his come-covered torso. "It's not like you haven't seen it before. It's like you're a kid again."

Balthazar has to grin at Castiel. "I saved you some hot water, best shower before it dries too much."

"Thanks," Castiel walks past his roommate with a smile on his face.

\-----------------------

All week Castiel is distracted from his lectures. He's worried about why him and Dean had such a connection before and once the sex was over Dean ran.

Balthazar saw the change in his roommate and knew he had to find this Dean guy and figure out what the guy's problem was. 

That Friday Balthazar set out to do just that. He found Dean by the bathroom at the same club as last week. He shoves the guy up against the wall, just to get his attention. "Well, look who I run into, if it isn't my roommate's playdate. Though I was under the assumption that dates usually don't end in one of them totally clueless on what happened. Mind enlightening me?"

"Uh, hi Balthazar... look it's complicated." Dean looks from left to right, hoping to stop someone to help him, but there's no one.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, if it was me I'd shrug and walk away, but it wasn't me that was left dazed, naked and covered in come on my couch. And by the way mind explaining the nail marks on my leather?"

"Oh, well that was Cass. You should have seen my damn back, guy's an animal in the sack," He shrugs off his jacket and pulls down his shirt to display his healing claw marks, when Balthazar looks at them with a grin Dean lets his shirt go and grabs his jacket again, "I guess that's not a widely known fact, but anyways..."

"Back on point here, why bail on Cassie?"

Dean looks behind Balthazar with a mixed look on his face then sighs, "Dude was a virgin, right?"

Balthazar just rolls his eyes and nods.

"Well, they tend to get clingy and I'm not lookin' for anything serious, which was why I wasn't willing to bottom with you."

"...Point, today?"

"Well Castiel was like no one I've ever been with and I... freaked okay."

"That's a real dick move, you know. He's been off all week long and I'm sure he thinks he did something wrong and regrets you. He looks angry mostly."

Dean's posture slumps at this. "Shit, it's not like that."

"Fix it, now! Or I'll make your life shit."

"Okay okay, relax dude. Is he at the apartment?"

Balthazar leans in close and snarls in Dean's ear. "Where the fuck else would he go? Though he refuses to look at the couch now and mostly sits in his room, crying."

"Fuck, I'm going, give me a minute."

"Sixty seconds, no more."

Dean takes off running towards the main bar. He meets Balthazar outside the entrance of the club fifty-five seconds later. Balthazar whistles and walks towards his prestinely waxed blue Chevy Camaro. "I'll drive, get in."

Dean just scoffs at the showy car before he gets into the passenger seat and closes the door. Balthazar might drive a little over the posted speed limit to get to his place, but for once it has nothing to do with his hormones or needing to get laid quicker. This mission was more important than banging in the backseat of a car, this was for his best friend Castiel. Balthazar hates to admit that this might be the first time he's ever thought of someone other than himself or the currently semi-hard dick in his pants. He keeps mentally telling himself this guy is off-limits and he can never screw.

Dean gets out of the car slowly, mentally preparing for a pissed off lover.

Balthazar unlocks the door and ushers Dean into the apartment before he closes and locks the door, making sure Dean doesn't leave in a hurry. "His room is down the hall and on the right."

That's when they hear a thud in the distance and a door open. "Balthazar! What the Hell, you know the rules. If you brought someone here to screw I'm packing my bags right this damn second!"

Balthazar huffs as he shoots Dean a nasty glare before he takes his coat off and points to the hallway. "Now now Cassie, you know I would not break your precious rules, plus I brought someone that needs to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to anyone, send them away."

"Can't already locked the door for the night, guess you and him are going to have to talk."

A door slams down the hallway.

Dean sighs as he gives Balthazar a pleading look.

"You broke him, you fix him."

The green-eyed teen walks down the hallway, listening carefully before he raises his hand and knocks.

"Go away! I don't care who you are!"

"Cass, just open the door, please."

"Dean?" The door is flung open to a disheveled looking Castiel.

"Hey Cass, can I come in?" Dean gives a sheepish smile, hoping Castiel doesn't punch or hit him.

"Yeah, I guess." He steps aside to let Dean in the room before he looks down the hall at Balthazar and closes the door.

Dean stands in the middle of the room, looking at all the medical books around the room. This room is a huge contrast to Balthazar's room. Dean is somehow comforted by that.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel closes his textbook and puts it on the desk across the room, making room for them to sit on the bed.

Dean coaxes Castiel to sit down first before he crouches down in front of his lover. "Listen to me when I say this. You did nothing wrong Cass, in fact you did something so right that I kinda got scared. It's not your fault. What we had or have was like nothing I've experienced before."

"Really?" Castiel looks Dean in the eyes.

"Yes, really. I'm kinda an ass when it comes to relationships and that stuff."

"Oh, okay." Castiel looks down to hide the disappointed look on his face and to allow him to cry without Dean seeing it.

"Hey," he puts two fingers under Cass' chin and lifts his head, "don't hide from me I wasn't done talking."

Castiel sniffles quietly.

"But I know that you and me we might be the real deal. Do you know why I think that?"

Cass shakes his head.

Dean shrugs out of his jacket, stands and pulls his shirt off over his head, turning around to show Castiel his handy or in actuality fingernail work. "My little brother saw these and I didn't make up some story to tell him on the spot. I told him I met this really smart and kinda socially awkward guy and we had a great time." Dean cracks a warm smile, remembering the conversation. "First time I told Sam about me being into guys and he was proud of me. Don't get me wrong he was majorly grossed out but very happy and proud."

"That's great, Dean." Castiel gives a weak smile.

"I thought it was but then Balthazar found me tonight and he told me that you have been regretting us and I can't have that. You are like an angel, pure and sweet and so untainted by society's influence." He leans down and places a sweet kiss on Castiel's chapped lips.

"So Castiel, I think we need to go out on an official date and I think it should be tomorrow night."

Castiel looks up at Dean speechless.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now tell me if Balthazar was serious that I can't leave until the morning?"

"Yeah, he is, we have an alarm system and once it's set you can't disable it for a few hours."

"A few hours you say, like how many hours exactly?" He wags an eyebrow at his lover.

"Four, I believe." Castiel grins when he sees the devious look on Dean's face.

"I think four hours is not long enough for what I have in mind."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I might be assuming here but I think you're game for another round of sex."

"If I can make a small confession?"

"Confess your sins."

"What we did last Friday night was like nothing I've ever experienced and I want to feel again. I tried to replicate the feeling in the shower like I've heard Balthazar do but it was not even close."

"I'll take that as a compliment and thank you."

"Less talking, more kissing."

"Yes sir!" Dean laughs as he tackles Castiel to the bed and starts to strip them both down.


End file.
